


girl meets world: a letter to the stars

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: maya has lost riley few months ago,but the pain is still thereevenif she's surroundedby love.





	girl meets world: a letter to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please i would love to read your opinions and advices! specially about my grammar, because english ain't my first language.

hi,

riles

i miss you.

 

it's been a few months

since you left.

it's been a tough time.

 

but i had to be strong,

because

even though 

you aren't here,

anymore,

i still can see

your smile.

 

i see it everyday,

on our beautiful baby girl.

 

she's been stronger than i was,

that i am.

she makes me stronger,

everyday.

 

but it still hurts.

 

it hurts to not feel

your cold feet,

waking me up

in the middle off the nightt.

 

it hurts to try to wake you up,

but ending up

hugging the air.

 

and it kills

me

not to feel you.

not to kiss you.

 

and now

i'm only hearing thunders

in my head,

and it's dark

and i only need

a little light.

my little

light-ning 

 

it's funny,

how we ended up

in our adolescence shoes

again.

 

i'm the sucker,

with Hope,

holding my hand,

and you

are the stars lover,

lighting the sky.

 

 

 


End file.
